IF ONLY
by CARROTTY.flavor
Summary: ONE SHOT Based on the colored scan in Book 5 of the manga where everyone was gathered around.


If only.

Yes, if only everything was like that...

.

"Karl No. 2!" Riku grumbled angrily as he scrubbed the poor kid's hair. "Your hair are too thick already!" The artificial chiropteran could only squint his eyes to avoid the assult of Riku and the shampoo foams.

The real twelve-year-old looking Chevalier only smirk when the artificial lookalike gasped and raised his hand for his help.

"Oh gosh..." Solomon laughed at the poor misery of Karl No.2. "Poor thing... Riku, aren't you a little too harsh on that poor kid?" He chuckled again. It was a soft laughter from him.

"No! This Karl seriously need a bath!" He continued his assult mercilessly. "Geez!"

Van Argiano's eyes was twitching behind his spectacles. _He is my experiment product! How could you treat him like that, Chevalier! Forget it, since Amshel did not complaint anything about it, I can't do that as well... _

Van tapped his pen against the clipboard. Slowly, a sentence formed in his head. This scientist decided to write it down, silently.

Slightly at the back of the noisy group, Nathan laughed and nodded in agreement.It was about something Lewis had said.

"Oh, Shakespeare must be gay!" Lewis laughed again. "That was what I thought when I saw my ex-schoolmates perform on the school stage."

"Oh yes yes! I saw it as well. Well, I was one of the guest of honour to that night's gathering. I loved that show as well. Your ex-schoolmates played well. Oh, the one that is playing the role of Juliet! Is 'she' a guy?" Nathan asked with amusement.

"Like duh!"

They broke into chorus of laughter.

David groaned at the heat of Okinawa. He used the towel around his neck to wipe the rolling sweat from his forehead. "Jesus, if the weather goes any hotter, I'll melt!" He complaint to himself.

"Oh, like a girl would?" Julia asked when she passed him his fruit punch. "Really, David! It's nothing! Look at Van! He is still wearing his suit!" Julia pointed out when David rolled his eyes.

"Julia, that man is insane."

"True enough."

Joel Goldschmidt VI sighed as he approached the large silent Chevalier that was sitting alone. Joel leaned against one of the pillars. Holding one glass of fruit punch with one hand, he offered the other.

Amshel looked up and offered him a tight smile. He accepted the drink from him with a nearly-inaudible note of appreciation.

"Nice weather, isn't it?" Joel tried, sweatdropping behind him.

Amshel let out a tight chuckle. "Perhaps, Joel. Perhaps so."

"So, I heard that you stopped trying to create anymore artificial chiropteran. Diva's disagreement, I guess?" Joel asked lightly.

The large man nodded. "Ever since Diva has Saya's fullest attention, she became ignorant of her environment. That child seems to respect her elder twin's choice in everything."

Joel noticed the love for Diva in his tone. He sniggered involuntarily. "Hey, Amshel. You have become a old man already!"

"One that is lagging behind time." Amshel looked at Joel and laughed. From the corner of his eyes, he took a longing look at his Diva.

George plucked the traditional instrument he was holding. He laughed when he heard Diva's murmurs of awe. That young blue-eyed queen was clinging on his adopted daughter, Saya like a cat sticking to its bowl of milk.

"Diva, do you wanna play this?" He asked the young curious queen.

The queen shook her head. "I just want to hear you play, George-san!" Her blue eyes widened when George plucked out a tune. Those clear luminous blue eyes were filled with awe, curiousity and love.

"Saya Onee-sama! Listen to him!" She tugged on her elder sister's arm.

"I'm listening, Diva!" Saya looked at the young woman and smiled warmly at her. "Sounds nice, doesn't it?"

Diva's head bobbed up and down eagerly.

"Let us play for these two girls, Hagi!" George suggested.

Hagi's lips tilted in to a small smile and nodded. Slowly, he began to play his cello and kept in the rhythm with George's traditional instrument.

"Woaahhh..." Diva's awe slipped through her lips.

Saya turned her head and frowned at Kai who had his back facing her. Above all this ruckus Riku was making and music George and Hagi were playing, that man still can be sleeping? Diva looked up at her sister, sensing her displeasure. She blinked innocently and turned to stare at what Saya was glaring at.

Or rather, who.

"Teehee..." Diva stretched out her leg and kicked the sleeping man on his buttocks. Then, Diva broke in to a full hearty laugh when Kai woke up, spluttering nonsensical verses.

"Kai Nii-chan! Are you dreaming about Mao-san?" Riku teased when he caught winds of Kai's spluttering.

"Shuddap, Riku!" He blushed and yelled at his younger brother. "Seriously, Chevaliers and their ears..." He complaint.

"That's why we are called a breed that is better than normal humans like you, boy!" Amshel said in a matter of fact tone.

"Teehee!" Diva stretched out her leg again to kick the young man mercilessly. Kai turned around and head-butted the young queen with blue eyes.

"Ah! Diva!" Solomon and Karl looked at Diva who was rubbing her forehead.

"It hurts!" Diva yelled as she head-butted Kai back.

The rest of the group laughed when they saw Kai winced in pain, trying hard to contain his tears from pouring out of his eyes.

"Geez! You people are seriously hard to beat!" Kai grumbled.

"That's why we're call- " Solomon's sentence was cut off when someone continued.

"A breed that is better than normal humans. I know already!" Kai rubbed his sore forehead. With every rub, he winced audibly.

.

_Karl No.2: He dislike shampoo that foams too much. Data collected on a Sunday morning in Okinawa, Japan. This was proved by Saya's second Chevalier, Riku during the mid-afternoon of that day._

-

**Carrot-kun**: This was based on a colored scan in BOOK 5 of Blood Plus. It can be found on deviantart. Just type: Blood plus scans. You'll be able to see. I wanted to write this for very long. Ever since, I finished with the manga series.

If only, everything is like that. It would be great, wouldn't it?


End file.
